


This is how a family is born

by Rengi



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, One take on Lupe watching Juliantina getting back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rengi/pseuds/Rengi
Summary: “Oh, so she’s finally back in town?”“Yeah. Arrived last night”. Juliana explained as she looked around for her keys.“And she wants to see you first thing?”. Lupe couldn’t really resist the teasing. She has been willing to get a reaction from Juliana about all those dating things for years, but her daughter never seemed to have any interest on the subject. Lupe even had a shovel talk completely reharsed by now, and even if she wasn’t going to give it to a man, it didn’t mean she wasn’t secretly looking out for it.Juliana still rolled her eyes.“It’s not like that mom, we’re friends”





	This is how a family is born

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language.

It’s true it took her some time and some nearly death experiences to understand how there could be love between her daughter and Valentina Carvajal. 

Lupe was not proud of what it cost her to see this simple truth, and the more she observed Juliana, the more obvious was the love she had for the pretty girl with blue eyes, making Lupe feel like a blind idiot for not figuring it out sooner.

But like her mom used to say when she was a kid, you can’t worry too much about the past if it’s something you can’t change anymore. You should always worry more about the future. 

Lupe knew she couldn’t  go back and unsay all the things she had said to her daughter, but she could support her, and with a silent pray to the skies, she promised she would.

It wasn’t so simple though, because something had happened between Sergio, Valentina and Juliana. And even if her daughter had never said exactly what, Lupita was old enough to pick up the pieces and understand the whole picture.

Considering the few things Juliana had told her, she could only tell Juliana to not give up. That people make mistakes when they are young and that if someone really loves you and they can see how truly sorry you are, they will forgive you.

This kind of talk usually happened whenever Juliana tried to call Valentina and it went straight to voice mail, or when she texted her only to receive a one word reply. 

Lupe could see the tears and the guilty on her daughter’s eyes everytime it happened, and she wished more than anything that she would be able to take away the pain. She couldn’t though, but it never stopped Lupe from give her daughter a warm hug and little kiss on the forehead. Sometimes Juliana would feel soo small, that she would ask to sleep in the same bed with Lupita, like she used to do when she was a little girl. Lupe of course would let her, trying to sooth her daughter’s broken heart like only a mom could.

After some time, Juliana started to smile at her phone again. Lupe noticed she was talking to Valentina over the phone now. It was a quick, maybe a less than ten minutes call, but it happened nearly everyday, and Juliana didn’t have to ask to share a bed with Lupe in the middle of the night anymore.

A couple of weeks later the talks over the phone were lasting over an hour. Lupe could hear Juliana laughing sometimes, and after she was sure the call had ended, she would ask Juliana who she was talking to, even if the answer was obvious. Because something inside Lupe had the impression that Juliana just enjoyed saying Valentina’s name out loud whenever she could, so Lupe would ask anyway, and would listen to Juliana tell, detail by detail, the newest adventure Valentina had got herself into.

Some more time later, Lupe was making a surprise face in the middle of their living room, as Juliana annouced she was going to meet Valentina for breakfast

“Oh, so she’s finally back in town?”

“Yeah. Arrived last night”. Juliana explained as she looked around for her keys.

“And she wants to see you first thing?”. Lupe couldn’t really resist the teasing. She has been willing to get a reaction from Juliana about all those dating things for years, but her daughter never seemed to have any interest on the subject. Lupe even had a shovel talk completely reharsed by now, and even if she wasn’t going to give it to a man, it didn’t mean she wasn’t secretly looking out for it.

Juliana still rolled her eyes.

“It’s not like that mom, we’re friends”

Lupe said nothing, but still wished her daughter good luck before Juliana left their  small apartment.

Those breakfast friendly dates got more frequent over the time. Lupe noticed as they turned into lunch dates and sometimes even dinner. She noticed too, how Juliana arrived at home after spending time with Valentina almost floatig with happiness and she was sure one of those days her daughter would show up with the news that she was dating Valentina again.

But apparently, nothing was as easy as they looked.

After one particular dinner date, Juliana came back home with frustated tears on her eyes, closing the door of her room with such violence that she couldn’t even hear Lupe calling her name.

With a heavy sight, Lupe got up from the dinner table and walked to her daughter’s room, trying to figure out what could have gone wrong, imagining that Valentina was dating someone else and Juliana was actually going to be just friends with the person she loved so much.

Lupe found Juliana face planted on her pillow, looking more irritated than hurt. Maybe it wasn’t that bad. 

She put a hand on her daughter’s back, asking what had happened.

“I’m an idiot, mom. I kissed her”.

Lupe didn’t know if she wanted to celebrate or start to understand why kissing Valentina was a bad thing. Before she could decided Juliana turned to face her.

“I kissed Val and she left. Practically run away from me, didn’t even let me apologise.”

Lupe anylized the situation for a moment, coming to the conclusion that she had had already seem this particular combination of events a few times over her life.

“Did she kiss you back?”

“What?”

“Before leaving, did Valentina kiss you back?”. The silence that followed as well as the realization on her daughter’s eyes was all the answer Lupita needed. 

In the next morning, Lupita was almost leaving for work when Juliana showed up in the kitchen, dressed to leave as well.

“Valentina wants to talk”. Was all Juliana said before kissing Lupe’s cheek and leaving.

It was already night when Lupita arrived home, she noticed Juliana’s keys on the kitchen counter and her shoes by the door, indicating her daughter was at home. But even after calling her twice, there was no sign of where Juliana was, so Lupe walked over her daughter’s room, only to find her lying down on her bed, with both hands over her face as she tried to hide a silly grin on her lips.

Lupe had seen that expression before. The first time, she had associated it to a possible boy Juliana might have met, and found very odd that the only person her daughter talked about was Valentina. But now, now Lupe knew very well what that little grin meant, and she couldn’t help smiling just as well.

When Lupe called Juliana’s name for the third time, she watched as her daughter almost fell off the bed, complaining about the jump scare, but her expression changed as soon as Lupe asked what the smile was for, “ _Valentina”_ being the only word she managed to get out before Lupita hugged her so tight Juliana had to say her ribs were going to break.

It didn’t take too long after that for Valentina to show up at their house. Lupe welcomed her the best she could because seeing the happiness coming from her daughter like a wave when Valentina was doing nothing but smiling at Juliana, was an experience Lupe was sure she was never going to forget.

But there were some things she wished she could. 

It was not like she hasn’t seen Val and Juliana kiss, but catch her daughter sitting in the kitchen counter, legs wrapped around her girlfriend pulling her close, while said girlfriend had one hand under her daughter’s shirt as they kissed with a certain intensity that was not reserved for other people’s eyes, sure left an impression on Lupita.

Nothing bad, of course, at this point their relationship was so out in the open it was just another ordinary fact on their lives, like waking up in the morning or going to work, but it didn’t mean that watch them making out in the middle of the kitchen was an everyday accurance.

Lupe’s first instinct was to clear her throat, making the two girls break apart quicker than she thought it was possible, with Juliana moving from the counter to the floor so fast Valentina had to help her keep her balance.

The image of Valentina and Juliana half scared, out of breath and with their hairs looking anything but spruce, almost made Lupe burts into laughter. She had been young before and being caught by her parents doing something like that sure had been an embarrassement, a moment she had almost gave up having with Juliana, since her daughter wasn’t really trying to hide anything.

A little smile left her lips. “Don’t worry girls, I’m here just for glass of water”.

By the corner of her eyes she could see Julaina and Val awkwardly looking anywhere but at each other or Lupe. She took her time drinking the water, washing the cup and putting it back into place, streatching the moment as much as she could, holding a smile as she noticed the girls blushing more with every passing second. But Lupe finally turned to leave.

“It was nice seeing you, Valentina.” The girl nodded politely but barely made eye contact. “And Juliana... Leave your bedroom door open”.

Even with the door of her own room closed, Lupe could still hear Valentina and Juliana laughing back in the kitchen.

Lupe should have imagined this was not going to be the last time she would walk in on her daugther and Valentina kissing very enthusiastically on their house. The apartment was actually a perfect place for them to have some privacy, since Lupita went out for work in the morning and would come back only at night, leaving the place for just the two of them all afternoon.

What she couldn’t understand, was how they sometimes forgot she would be back home by 7, so it wasn’t such a surprise to catch Juliana somehow pressing Valentina against the fridge, hands already working on taking off the girl’s jacket.

“At least buy her dinner first, mi hija”. Lupe said out loud, walking straight to her room, but letting the two girls know she was already there.

Lupe woke up in the following morning to find Juliana was still sleeping. It was a bit odd, considering Juls would wake early even if it was saturday morning. She walked to her daughter’s room and opened the door slowly. The scene in front of her making her stomach drop, but only for all good reasons she could imagine.

Because, in that moment, she felt proud. Proud to know they had achived a point on their lives she could finally tell Juliana was truly happy; that her role as a mother so far hasn’t been perfect, but if the result was going to be her daughter sleeping wrapped up in someone’s arm, so comfortable she had a smile on her face even if she wasn’t awake, Lupe would go through every hardship they had faced ten more times, just so Juliana could be able to find beautiful and sweet Valentina Carvajal again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to my friend Zi, for helping me with this idea :)


End file.
